powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:A Living Person/8th Character Sheet - Chrysa Vrady
Name: Chrysa Vrady Power: Weakened Power Replication/Post-Mortem Power Absorption/Power Absorption Voiced By: Jennifer Hale (Eng)/ Miyuki Sawashiro (Jap) Aliases: Nyx Selinofos, Shining Scion, Evening Killer Alignment: Chaotic Good/Chaotic Neutral (Post-Dying Morning) Birthday: December 24th Bloodtype: O+ Gender: Female Natural Enemy: Herself Three Sizes:B73/W53/H76 Place of Origin: California Occupation: Assassin Weight/Height: 42KG/155CM Race: Human Preferred Armament: Swords and Firearms Theme: The World is Tumbling Down Motto: “Dawn to Dusk, and back again.” Catchphrase: ”Do you want me to start? Because…” “Review. Start.” Hobbies: Weapon Monitoring/Creating, Small-Time Shopping, Reading, Singing Activities: Anti-Heroism, Moral Assassination, Deconstructor Likes: Literature, Symphony, Beautiful Scenery, Helping Others, Quiet Atmosphere, Trust Dislikes: Loud Disruptions, Betrayal, Manipulation, Prejudice Hatred, Rock-Paper-Scissors Quotes: 'People like to say evil is a actual concept, but under it all, is just harsh, unfathomable pain.' “Bullies are all predictable, they only love beating on those who can’t do anything to retaliate, yet they are so easy to break when in comes to confidence, just show slight evidence of superiority and they go into a hissy fit, really fun when that happens.” “Thy Life is a riddle, to bear rapture and sorrow. To listen, to suffer, to entrust unto tomorrow. In one fleeting moment, from the Land doth life flow. Yet in one fleeting moment, for anew it doth grow .In the same fleeting moment, Thou must live die And know.” “People are messy, awkward, sometimes selfish and cruel. But they're trying, and I can at least give them a chance” “Ideals are flawed, I get that, but people like you, people like you whom think their beliefs are so righteous they are blind to any and all problems it has. I’m the one to break that down, to tear piece by piece, to…deconstruct. It will be uncomfortable.” Stats: Strength:C Endurance:C Agility:B Mana:A Luck:A+ Skill:B+ Inteligence:C+ Charisma:D- Archetypes: Knight in Sour Armor : She falls into this during and after her story. The Cynic : Usually negative and dissuading, but that’s a byproduct of what she went through. The Unfettered : After her entire story, she holds very few moral ties or inhibitions. Fallen Hero : While she did not fall into a life full of villainy, she can no longer be considered much of a hero, and if so, only very lightly. Deadpan Snarker : Addled to her cynicism, she is wholly in love in snide remarks. Deconstruction : She seems relishes in doing this to so many people, whether they are annoyingly naïve or unforgivably brutal. Anti-Nihilist : Despite it all, she still has some faith in the world and stubbornly clings on to the embers. Replicated Abilities: 0. Fire Manipulation-->Heat Manipulation I. Ice Manipulation--> Cold Manipulation II. Causality Manipulation-->Causality Reversal III. Weapon Manipulation-->Weapon Creation IV. Energy Manipulation-->Nuclear Manipulation V. Spatial Manipulation-->Teleportation VI. Time Manipulation-->Time Distortion VII. Divine Magic-->Magic VIII. Absolute Defense-->Force Field Generation IX. Matter Manipulation-->Matter Creation X. Luck Bestowal-->Luck XI. Superpower Manipulation-->Power Mixture XII. Electromagnetism Manipulation-->Light Manipulation XII. Flawless Restoration-->Regenerative Healing Factor XIII. Death Transferal-->Wound Transferal XIV. Telekinesis-->Levitation XV. Dimensional Manipulation-->Dimensional Slicing XVI. Creation-->Illusion Manipulation XVII. Physics Manipulation-->Vector Manipulation XVIII. Meta Probability Manipulation-->Personal Probability Manipulation Questions/Answers: 1. What is a major hobby of yours? It was stated before, didn’t you read through the whole ordeal? Or did you skim through like so many other lazies? 2. Do you travel? Look at my occupation, and guess what that requires of me. '' 3. Anything that bothers you? ''Many things, like being inquired about my personal life, but we aren’t doing that right now aren’t we? 4. Do you feel lucky at times? I suppose you read my background so……I think you know. >5. Anything you fail at? Being polite to anyone I don’t know as you can see…or not, and I’m not sorry for that. 6. Any material object you value? The things I made…there's nothing else. 7. Any advice on life? What? So you can follow them then blame me if they fail? No thanks, it’s not like many stick anyways. 8. Any regrets? *Laughs* When is there a life not full of them? Regardless, there’s too many to count, so I’ll go with yes. 9. What type of media due you like? Oh quite a few, but not interviews, I just don’t. Know. Why. 10. What’s your greatest fear? Of losing the few things I have left, of losing the hope I’m still holding, of telling MY life to strangers like YOU. 11. Who or What would you die for? Nobody, because that worked juuuust well for the world when I tried last time. 12. Anything/Anyone you despise? No one in particular, just a good majority of the world for being a massive prick to me, that’s all. 13. Weaknesses? Oh, only for you and those inquisitive people like you, ya’know. 14. Anyone you looked up to? …..My mom, let’s just end it here. 15. Describe your childhood. Oh you know how it was stated, full of friends and family and all of those other sappy stuff, I wasn’t lonely through the entire ordeal. 16. Most notable trait? Well, it’s not my snark that’s for sure. 17. Your least favorite trait about yourself? Nothing, the things I hated about myself are long dead. 18. Do you like yourself? *Mirthless Laugh* What’s there to like? I was betrayed by my own beliefs and naïve and now, I kill people, there’s nothing to like. 19. Would you kill? Why? Do you even read my occupation? 20. Any trait you value in others? I honestly don’t care, it’s not like they’ll interact with me always. 21. Have you ever lost before? You make it sound like I’m some Mary Sue in a bad self-wish fulfilling fanfiction. 22. Greatest Talent? The Clean Art of Killing. 23. Would you scream in fear when in a dangerous situation? Oh I would scream alright. 24. Lose anyone in your life? Yes, I got washed up at seven, I remember it being sad. 25. Do you enjoy harming others? Well that’s what I’m here for, to be a prick and give bad news and witty one-liners. 26. Do you express your thoughts often? I’m doing that right now. 27. How do you earn a living? …You have to pay me to say that, that’s how I earn my share, get paid to say obvious answers. 28. Do you play matchmaker? Considering the fact most guys I’ve seen seem to be either dense as a black hole or have so low self-esteem that they don’t have the ability to detect moves being made on them…I’ll let you guess. 29. When/Where were you happiest? Like everyone else, back then when we were younger. 30. How would you like to die? Anyway painless and not leaving me cursing, at least I’ll get some peace and quiet from the world. Background Chrysa was a lonely child living in a little urban town with her mother, though her loneliness was not of her own volition. She had the uncanny ability of receiving “miracles” or absurd luck on a constant basis throughout her childhood. At first, it was complimented on as a positive quirk by other residence and even praised about by some, though those positive responses quickly turned awry when the populace soon realized that each “miracle” that happened with the girl, misfortune occurs to others. This caused her to be shunned and hated thereafter. It wasn’t long till her mother died soon after from a illness. Desperate for any type of acceptance or kindness, she turned to something that is universally revered, heroism. This is also around the time she realized her unique abilities of replicating skills, talents, and other distinctive features of different people. As a child, however, Chrysa was always inspired by not just figures of legends and myth, but the weapons and tools they wielded. To an extent in fact, that she took to recreating them, one by one, either completely to their original luster or modified to her own personalization. It wasn’t long till she set off to the world and committing herself to selfless and genuinely kind acts, gaining herself some honest friends and other times, followers, and even gaining the title of Shining Scion somewhere along the lines. It lasted well for a while, but all good things must come to an end, no good deed goes unpunished after all. Soon the idealist found herself ,subtle or not, being taken advantage of and manipulated, or even betrayed and accused of ulterior motives. Despite this however, Chrysa still managed to hold onto her altruistic ideals and goals, most likely thanks to the friends that stood by her, until Dying Morning. Dying Morning, the event where the secrets of magic were open to the modern world, and set humanity against a pantheon of powerful magic gods. It was a brutal war that lasted 2 years and 6 months time. Though it seems humanity was at much at war with the enemy gods newly dubbed “The Aesir” as they were with themselves. Betrayal, Lies, Ulterior motives, and accusations ran rampant throughout the factions of humanity, causing splitting in alliances distrust and hatred among others. As time passes, Chrysa becomes more and more disillusioned with set ups of her allies’ deaths, more paranoid accusations against her, and general manipulation and lies that involves herself. The war finally ended at December 24th, spearheaded by Chrysa and a couple other remaining powerful figures. Though while this marked the end of The Aesir, this arose a new problem, Magicians and the Supernatural. Chrysa and her remaining friends were chased to either be contained, controlled, or even killed, being betrayed once again, the former bright girl fled into hiding and was forced changed her identity to Nyx Selinofos. There are rumors now of a assassin, one of ,if not the best of them all, killing designated targets efficiently and effectively, This is Nyx Selinofos, Chrysa Vrady, that innocent child that wanted nothing, but a gentle life. Broken, disillusioned, and betrayed, this left the Chrysa cynical and bitter about the world and it’s inhabitants, but maybe, just maybe, some of those innocent wishes still burn. Personality Originally, Chrysa was a bright normal girl that was maybe a tad bit too kind and optimistic, but of course that is in the past now. The Chrysa that exists today is akin to that of a cold, calculative, and logical killer, eliminating enemies and targets with extreme precision, and without even a fragment of fettering in her choices, always thinking in a calm and weighing mind, even with lives and potential damage on the line. To this point some have come to consider her more of a machine or weapon than a actual person, even if she selects dangerous targets specifically. Outside of combat and battle, she is…..slightly more mellow than her in-battle persona. She is lenient, quiet, and has a tinge of amiability that is shown to others, though she is far from social. On the other hand, she is prone to snarky remarks, harsh words, and severe deconstructions of ideals even if on accident, which dissuades many from continuously interacting with her. Though on the inside is just a broken girl that desires people to turn to, and those harsh actions are only on reflex and accumulated distrust from her past experiences in her life. If one were to get past the barriers, she is actually genuinely nice in her own weird, cynical way. Remembering your birthdays, giving a occasional helping hand, and even giving off a light-hearted joke, a far cry from her usual dark attitude, almost as if you are having a interaction with a old vitriolic friend than any killer. Though when people actually do befriend her however, Chrysa takes precaution and safety of her acquired friends very thoroughly, whether it be setting up hidden protection or traps or even giving out useful tools and other materials in secret. Not to mention, she seems to want to gain their good graces, probably out of lingering paranoia that they may either leave or betray her again. Even after so long, she holds a bit of childish traits. Lifestyle As an assassin, Chrysa lives off of mostly the blood money she gains from the termination of designated targets or areas that are requested by clients. The execution of her objectives on the other hand, are efficient in all sense of the word. Quick, clean, well-planned, and not leaving a trace of evidence. This gets her many potential employers, though she is picky on who’s request to take. Whom she mainly targets however, are usually prone to be figures, organizations, or districts that are potential game changers that can alter the status quo in a majorly negative fashion, those of which include power hungry dictators, mindless murderers, etc. With her powers, it makes elimination of objectives usually stay in simplicity and also allow her to design and specify weapon statistics if she has certain abilities in her arsenal to use. Not to mention, she has a entire network of selectively picked to gain information from the underworld and of potential clients and targets, some of them even working together in comparing and cross-referencing information to make sure they’re legitimate for use and determine proper mission choices. When not killing dangerous individuals and the such, she usually takes a more quiet role. She can be found doing some small routine shopping, cooking, and even some vocal singing, taking a more calm and civilian’s life. Also when she is not spending her funds on resources, they’re anonymously sent to a multitude of charities around the globe to support children, disabled, and the elderly. Guess she really hasn’t lost her heart. Combat Style Chrysa covers a variety of combat styles, all to fit her weapon types and occasions that call for it, adapting to many situations with ease from long exposure to combat, and striking strategically with precise tactical analysis. She is one whom prefers quick and hard hits, a get in get out practice, but can easily switch to a style designated towards lengthy combat with speed and calculation to point, that a lesser person would not realize it immediately. Her close-range fighting prowess is a nightmare to face, preferring a dual wielding of swords, unleashing a flurry of cuts, stabs, and even thrown weapons. It doesn’t stop there however, she can warp other tools of her arsenal, switching methods of killing and techniques on the fly while under the heat of combat, leaving herself unpredictable in movement and thought process in the eyes of her opposition, these styles include, but not limited to, pole arms, daggers, bows, and knives. When at a range however, she is more….free in her options. She freely uses firearms in quick and precise firing, backed with fire and forget spells, weapons, and other tools, also coupled with set barriers and “turrets” to slow or outright halt her enemy’s advances towards their objective. It’s pretty similar to tower defense strategies in web/video games and it’s undeniably effective. While Chrysa is nigh-unmatched in her ability of warfare, she best shines in traps, and psychology, keyword shines, not proficient. What one should not give the Evening Killer is preparation time, the traps she set are almost always well-placed and effective in either killing or maiming any unfortunate soul to walk in upon them, also coupled by the fact of she places an absurd amount of them. Though with psychological approaches, she completely tears you apart. She criticizes, and maims at your history, personality, beliefs, your relationships, all of it. It’s a brutal deconstruction of everything that built upon your life and brings you down to a mental wreck, she even has the audacity to mock and insult you. Let it be known Chyrsa is scary when she wants to be. Power Explanation Chrysa’s major ability is to be able to replicate unique talents or traits from others than herself whether they be genetic, physical,magical, supernatural, or metaphysical, and while also weakening the owner’s own abilities. That may explain why so many of her neighbors started having misfortunes around her as their luck or talents may have been lowered with noticeable significance. There is one catch however, that being that what she gains from the replication is either a limited or fragmented version of the original, causing her to rely on skill and external means of getting through obstacles and opponents, potentially making her very vulnerable if not careful. On compensation though, Chrysa is able to get the full potential of the original ability if she is able to either one, kill the original power’s owner or 2, have prolonged physical contact, stealing the rest of the ability from the owner. The range of being able to replicate is 200 meters, automatically, and there are no limits of abilities to be put within her arsenal, allowing her to keep gaining while everyone else keeps losing. Attitude Towards Others Chrysa's acting when in the presence of others are....perplexing to say the least, they are significantly differing between a general typing of people. To many whom would first meet her, she will be cold, ruling arguments and claims with hard proof logic and let little emotion through, all the while being very blunt and critical when describing others, with a cold stoic expression plastered onto he face, seemingly completely emotionless. Though if one were to take observation closely, they could swear snarking can be heard in her voice. With more interactions however, Chrysa seems to slowly erode away from the cold stoic emotionless persona and take a more insulting and sarcastic role through time. Giving snarky and harsh remarks more and more things go on, talking blandly and in general, rudely. It is unknown why she does this exactly, whether it be anger at being unable to get rid of the constant aquaintence, or the stress of her past and other things. Despite the harshities, there are times where a playful tone can be distinctly heard in her voice while talking, most likely signifying her opening up. If opened up enough, she takes a much more subdued personality, more quiet and lenient, almost shy...or is it melancholic? Regardless, she gives people bits of respect and snarks significantly less so than previously and is more accepting of mistakes. She talks politely and is willing to volunteer for problems and assignments. A much more mellow and warm side of the originally cold-hearted assassin that what was initially, yet why is it when she smiles...is so sorrowful? Quirks There are many quirks for the otherwise stoic Evening Killer, snarking not withstanding, as that is already quite evident. So much in fact that after reviewing them all, one would wonder if she really as ruthless as she seems. For starters, when conversing, whether it be deconstructing an ideal or snarking as usual, she prefers movement, either that of the arms, hands, or legs, she likes to move around and show emphasis with body posture....if she weren't an assassin, she would be at home with theatrics. She also likes to take care of animals now and then, either taking them off the street or find them while on the travel and feeding, exercising, and just adoring the creature until letting it go off in the wild again, safely. Other quirks include, rubbing of the hands, liking suits to wear, and posting her kills on the web anonymously, because she seems to want to annoy the law. Though the most amusing one, is where she is violently protective of a plush doll her mother gave as a child. It has gone to the point that a little rumor has spread around her small group of friends state, that if anyone were to have that plushie in their possession, she would do anything to keep it safe. Weapons/Armor/Items '' Kavach and Kundala'' Class: Protection Rank:A++ The armor and earring that was given to Karna by Surya, a sun deity, from Hindu mythologies and epics, said to be created from the light of the sun itself and enchanted by the best gods, it was to be indestructible. Reformed and revived by Chrysa, this was her main armor before Dying Morning. While it was originally with a earring, it was smelted and redesigned due to it's at the time, dilapidated age. Now a set of armor and helmet that would shield the wielder from any and all assaults, whether they be physical, magical, mental, or even conceptual, to the point of even reducing any and all attack’s power to 1/100 of it’s original, leaving very little or any offenses that would do more than a minor poke. Parts of the armor can also be “dimmed” to give blessing of a miracle to give a extra edge in combat, whether that be survival, piercing a powerful defense, or killing a strong opponent. These “dimmed” parts no longer give perfect protection, though they are still more stronger than any normal armor and can be restored with time. Vasavi Shakti '' '' Class: Anti-Country/God/Immortal Rank:A++ Said to be the “Spear of Mortality”, created by lightning, which was so powerful, myths told that it can kill gods and immortals, was given to Karna as a reward from Indra due to the former standing by his noble code. Recovered in imperfect form, Chrysa made some compensations for the missing requirements, yet it was still as great as the original. It is a spear that sends devastation across entire nations in single shots, claimed to have been equivilant to the power of the sun, and it actually CAN kill gods and immortal entities or those widely viewed as such, searing them in a ray of light. Though as a drawback Kavach and Kundala have to be permanently sacrificed for this spear to be used to it’s fullest potential, trading impregnable defense for unstoppable power. Mundilfari Class: Anti-City Rank:B+ Named after a Norse deity that is the father of both sun and moon, this weapon is a pair of blade that are able to cut through almost anything without resistance even against magical armor and are indestructible due to materials that were used to design it. The two blades can by transformed into tonfas or combined into a bow. With the latter state, it can fire arrows at alarming speeds, breaking the sound barrier several times over, as for it’s trump card, it can fire a tracer, and from the sky, beams of light are brought down like judgement. This weapon is capable of firing it's own arrows formed from light, but also is able to use physical objects as ammunition with more power, whether they be arrows or other weapons. Eightfold Blessings of Amaterasu '' '' Class: Support Rank:C A mirror originally owned of Amaterasu, it is a mirror that can double as a shield, it is a sacred regalia among sacred regalia, previously enshrined in Izumo after being brought from the heavens. Restored, it is a mirror that will reflect all attacks away from the owner and also enhances magical aptitude making it a nigh-must for casters. It also empowers the owners physical capabilities far above the norm under the day or dawn, as it's orgins with the previously said Sun Deity. It’s also to have been known to perfectly resurrect a individual, with soul and body fully restored, but that requires a power of a deity or a powerful legend to accomplish such feat. Silver Keys Class: Anti-Unit Rank:D These are aren’t any weapon of notable legend, but sacraments used by the Church to kill inhuman opposition. They call upon the laws of nature humans are naturally subject to unto their targets, preventing supernatural healing or super strength, or even magical ability, reducing monsters, aliens, magical beings, and others to normals. When hitting a enemy’s shadow however, the said enemy is paralyzed until the magic the key is run out, or the user is dead, which can take a while. The keys actually need some degree of spiritual faith to work properly, but Chrysa’s versions have removed that restraint, but also at the cost of some potency. Fragarach '' '' Class: Anti-Unit Rank: D-A The weapon with the ultimate form of a counter-attack, this weapon was indefeasible by the gods, protected by some malicious will. Regardless of if the opponent striking first, Fragarach will always land first, rewriting the flow of time and it’s events so that it strikes the enemy first before they can ever make their attack make course into the world. The attack of the enemy, returned to a point where it "couldn't happen" due to the user being struck down by Fragarach, is wiped out by the laws of the world and the absolute system of time. No matter the power or speed of the ability, it is impossible to use if the enemy is defeated and has all of their later actions voided before they even have a chance to attack. It is an ability using one's life as bait to counter a one-turn-kill to win the battle that both kills the enemy and nullifies their attack, creating a perfect balance between offensive and defensive capabilities. Tsukuyomi’s Reflection Class: Protection Rank:A++ A armor that is said to reflects the glory of the moon and deny any other as if they were an offense. It’s original state was actually the jewel that was part of the Three Imperial Japanese Regalia, the item that represented the moon and was created by Tsukuyomi himself. The jewel was smelted into the protective defensive armor by Chrysa. The armor passively disperses any and all attacks into harmless fragments or into non-existence depending on the strength behind the attack, completely leaving the owner unscathed and on the other hand, can actually absorb assaults if the said user desires, able to use the mentioned energy to power their own strikes. It’s material is also indestructible, as it’s state as a jewel was carefully crafted from specific divine minerals. It’s at it’s height of power under the night sky where the moon and stars are out, giving the owner nigh-unlimited pool of mana from multiple sources leaving open to any type of magic. Kusanagi '' '' Class: Anti-Fortress Rank:A++ The sword that has rested inside of Yamata-No-Orochi and claimed to even slay gods at their height of power, a blade that shines silver like the moon. While it’s origins of creation were unknown, it was a treasure that can only be compared to the divine. One of the few legendary tools that remain fully intact that are in Chrysa’s arsenal, it is a weapon with multitude of effects. It’s a weapon that can control the wind, water, and weather, as true to it’s legend, but it had a uncanny ability to not just make illusions, but make those illusions true, capable of mind games to opponents, making them guessing in what’s real and what’s not, while the owner, essentially, can alter reality. As a final note, the sword can call power from the moon and sear anything in white light. Gleipnir Class: Anti Unit Rank:A In Norse myth, this ancient tool were chains that held the mighty Fenrir, stated to be created by dwarves of six impossible things, being forged in the underground of Nioavellier. It is a weapon capable of binding anything and everything the user desires, especially those of non-human origins, whether it be divine beasts, monsters, or even gods. It is unbreakable to even to the most powerful or precise struggles to it’s bindings as per it legends states and is said to even weaken it's bounded victims. Svalinn Class: Support Rank:A++ The legendary shield that stood against the sun in Norse myth, it’s name meaning "cold" or "chill", and is derived from the verb svala meaning "cool"; svala sér meaning "to slake one's thirst" and svala-drykkr is a "icing draught". It’s a powerful shield that can withstand all offenses made to anyone holding it, keeping them completely safe from harm, being more akin of a fortress rather than a shield. Once activated, it warps the owner to a isolated dimension where nothing can reach them, not even alterations in space-time, better compared to dodging a attack completely than blocking it. Alternative, this shield can be embedded into one’s own soul and be given Amenonuhoko Class: Anti-Unit/Army Rank:B+ The halberd wielded by Izanagi, and was said in myth to have created the eastern land of Japan. This is a polearm that continuously seeks to either kill or disable an opponent, depending on how pure a user’s heart is. Due to this, the weapon seems to move on it’s own when in the hands of the user and in combat, almost guiding them in a way. When it’s name is said, it will seek the opponents most fatal weakness, moving by itself and ending the opponent’s resistance, never missing it’s mark. Alternatively, the weapon can be thrown, and release a surge of water that WILL drown any in range. Phobos and Deimos '' '' Class: Anti-Unit Rank:D A pair of khopeshes that are made of unnatural ore, and are weapons with no history or legends, in actuality, it is one of Chrysa’s first non-legendary arms. These two blades are durable and cut through basic armor and defense like wet paper strips, and are unnaturally sharp, Phobos is able to negate magic and severe any and all it touches, even things that are supposed to by impenetrable unless it has certain resistance, Deimos on the other hand, is able to bound anything to the enemy after it's cut/stab is through, even their own mass. For example, if the blade would be laced with poison, the blade would bind the poison to the enemy and make it impossible to remove, even with a vaccine. On a final note, the two short blades are empowered under the moon. Dup Shimati Class: Support Rank: A+ Said to be a tablet that, if anyone to hold it were able to control the universe, that is inaccurate, while this text holds power, it can not make a person a ruler of reality. Revised by Chrysa into a magical spellbook, this tool witholds, in truth, many of the magics the gods have used in the past. It has records of the equations, solutions, seals, and requirements for the spells that have been recorded into the book, allowing potential access to godly powers to anyone who can read it. It does not however, give the person the ability to use spells, only information on the procedure and requirements and this is only such high ranks due to the amount of information and detail placed in it. Axe of Perun Class: Anti-Unit Rank:C+ A axe wielded by the Slavic god of thunder and lighting and being the prototype to Mjolnir, it is a weapon of tremendous power. Made from the alien minerals from a shooting star, it light enough to be held by a child, yet can hit with enough force of a demi-god. Enchanted by Perun himself, this weapon can also call upon divine lightning and thunderbolts, like those of Zeus and cause direct damage to the target's soul. The bolts are said to crush mountains and reduce fortresses to rubble in a single strike, leaving little remains. This however, is restrained to one target, making it more of a dueling weapon than anything else. Luna Dial Class: Support Rank:B A pocket watch that is capable of halting the flow of time-space. It is directly linked to Chrysa’s soul, a risky process that could have ended her life or at least erased a major part of her memory if not careful. All are halted except for Chrysa and those she is in contact with, being able to cover ground or set immediate actions or traps without risk. It is also noted that due to the connection this tool has to her soul, if anyone where to try and use this tool against her, it would not work due to the said connection of the two, time only stops for her and no one else. Laevateinn Class: Anti-Planet/Nation Rank: A+++/A A sword mentioned in an emendation to the Poetic Edda Fjölsvinnsmál by Sophus Bugge, it is in actuality the superior prototype to Dainselef. Rumored to be the sword of Surtr, a giant that was involved in Ragnarok and combated the Aesir, it is a sword of devastating power, often said to represent the wrath of the Sun. It is a blade that holds the heat of the inner parts of the Sun, and is able to passively burn through anything short of the highest divine protection, even the immortal, and is also able to summon rays from our star itself instantaneously. No wound can be healed without some godly intervention from any injuries inflicted from this weapon as it's said to be the Sun's permanent punishment. The steel blade in actuality, is a seal of several protections to prevent the end of the world in searing fire. If it were to be unleashed without flaw and the user would be worthy, then it's said that the world is to be plunged in hell's fire if the user wills it. Unfortunately, Chrysa was to remake this blade without the impossible materials and not being completely worthy of the blade, it's limited down to a large amount of land being lit. Claimh Solais '' '' Class: Anti-Planet Rank:A+++ Despite it’s name and it’s reference to Irish myth, the sword, in actuality, is Excalibur from Arthurian Legends reformed. The blade that holds everyone’s dreams is far stronger due to it being infused from age old residue of the Big Bang thanks to Chrysa’s handiwork, resulting it being able to have a better cutting-edge, nigh-indestructible, and even enhance it’s magical potency. When fully unleashed, it emits a blinding beam of light, that is able to collapse an entire planet if uncareful, as it’s power exerts forces that overpowers the fabric of time and space bypassing any and all defense, collapsing any target. Ignis Gladium Class: Anti-Reality Rank:EX Translated as “Sword of Fire” in Latin, this sword of flames was stated from Biblical Myth that it was used by the Archangel Uriel to banish Adam and Eve from the Garden of Eden. This sword casted out the first flames to the world and with it, came disparity. Dark and Light, Good and Evil, Hollow and Sated, it all started with this blade. The name is actually not such, it’s a title given by the Zealots and Evangelists whom preach the belief, in truth, it’s nameless and has no identity. It’s a sword that “banishes” any opponent from their place in the world, removing their body, mind, and even their soul, letting no victory or defeat be known, as there was no opponent to begin with. When released full force, it unleashes an unstoppable fire, burning everything in reality, from people to galaxies, to even multi-dimensional and alien beings, nothing will be exempted and the fire will not cease till all “fuel” has been used. Magically Enchanted Weapons '' '' Class: Varied Rank:E-D Weapons of normalcy enhanced through the use of magic by Chrysa. The various changes from the original stats and specs are numerous in magnitude and typing, for example, a sniper rifle can now have enhanced scoping and more piercing power, or a assault rifle can hold the kick of a shotgun minus the recoil, etc. The effects are varied and customized into a weapon to fit the user’s preferences or the situation’s requirements, yet they are never able to be capable of reaching the level of legendary tools of old, and if so, it will take a long while to do so. Magic and Spells: '' Graduated Illusion'' Incantation: Review. Start. Cost:Low The basis of Chrysa’s weapon creating, this is a spell that allows her to perfectly mimic any materials whether they be physical or not, substituting her own mana for the matter or energy for said material. Though it requires her to have a concise knowledge of said material she wants to replicate. Mystic Eyes of Keen Perspective Incantation: Stance. Lit. Cost:Low A activatable set of magical eyes that allows Chrysa to know a object or structures material, complextion, properties, numbers of resources, and other information to the very little detail. This allows her to perfectly mimic designs, gain data on complexes, or even notice poisons or traps placed anywhere. It is noted however that alien material like in Perun's Axe, can cause problems equivelent to a White Noise. '' '' Domain of Canaan Incantation: None Cost:Low-Mid This is a type of magic that allows Chrysa to spawn weapons she either seen or have ideas of design into the real world defying several laws of physics while at it. These spawned weapons however, in their speed of production, are either incomplete (for the latter) or weaker than the original (the former), therefore, this magic is best used as expendable fire. '' '' Ultima Incantation: From the highest points of the pure to the deepest depths of the damned, I call upon power from beyond this realm of death and birth to lay ruin upon my enemies, unleash, ULTIMA! Cost:High This a spell that calls upon energy from a different universe entirely and raining it down on opponents in a concentrated fashion. It’s designed to bombard mass amounts of area and leaving very few traces of survivors, if any at all. It is unknown how Chrysa was able to realize this idea or where the energy is being drawn from. Personal Phantasm '' Endless Bladed Cage'' Incantation: I am the fire that smelts With old relics the iron I burn And revived legends the steel I form Endlessly relighting the stories of ages past Immortal from death and bounded with life Having endured pain and sorrow to create such radiance Though, bounded to my own prison Searching tirelessly for escape Yet, I'll never see that light And now I cry, in this Endless Bladed Cage Details: Chrysa’s own personal reality, it is a world that reflects her state of mind, a mirror to her memories, views, beliefs, and feelings. Her soul in short terms. The fallen gears represent her fall of naiveté and the destruction those ideals she built and chased, The weapons planted in the ground symbolize all the works, designs, and masterpieces she has developed and conceived throughout her life, and the grass and plantation that grow are to show that she has taken a less open role, someone that have given up pulling their blade at the sight of combat, leaving it for a different life, or is it that the world slowly eroding her entire life's career? In here, she has full control over every item and phenomena that spawn from within it, it spans literally endlessly and she is omniscient inside. Essentially, she is nigh-omnipotent in this "cage". Gallery Aoko_tm_fes.png|Why yes I'm in a dress...is there a problem? e5855682cb0b4b2854ee4005d6c518bf.jpg|I do love myself a fine winter day....don't you? e0b63db51266ce7f0343af1b280589d7.jpg|I'll give you one piece of truth.....I wear this while doing my assassinations and on the job. sample-412d7e41301af4f76bd048d4dc676240.jpg|I can't believe I wore this when I was in my teen years....AND IT STILL FITS PERFECTLY, WHAT? sample-ac34f601c76ea78631288bc97fdd3fee.jpg|....Do I look like I'm trying too hard to be casual? sample-be915edb52f83ab2fd82ee0cddc504a4.jpg|Best to look like a beautiful maiden, cause I like dresses sometimes. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet